The Queen Has Been Stolen
by SecretsIWontShare
Summary: Just as the relationship between Clint and Natasha was beginning to deepen, a surprise attack from an old enemy will leave them shocked and separated. (Sorry for the shortness of the chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Natasha still wasn't used to waking up in Clint's home. The smell of him was, well, everywhere, and intoxicating. She stretched in her grey sheeted double bed. Clint's home was very simple, a little house in the suburbs of New York. Not many people around, no one to disturb the lovebird avengers. She put on a simple v-neck shirt and sweats, knowing that she would be training after breakfast. She strolled down the hallway, stopping to notice a picture in a small frame. I was of a little boy, smiling with crooked front teeth and dimples. Clint Barton, though contrary to popular belief, was not always a shooting machine. But they would never talk about that. "Morning." Clint said as she sat at the table. "Morning" she responded. Breakfast was toast and an egg, simple enough to last her to lunch. Today she was jogging almost all day, a time to think and just enjoy the quiet. "I'm going into New York today, if you might need me." He was such an awkward man when it came to small talk. They had been "sort-of-but-not-really" dating for eight months, living and training together, but they were more like competitors than a couple. "Ok." Natasha responded "I'll be jogging toward Milford for about eight miles then back for lunch, if you need to find me. But I'll have my phone, so, just text." "Great, bye." He grabbed the last piece of toast and walked out the door. "Hey!" She yelled "That was my piece!" "We'll come get it then!" Clint returned playfully. She chased after him, and he held the bread over his head. She fell onto him against their jeep, sloppily kissing him on the lips. He gave her half the bread before putting on his sunglasses and driving off. She watched him from the porch as long as she could see him. See could almost see him smile all the way into New York. Her jog began as usual, listening to some music and jogging at a steady but brisk pace. Then she started really thinking. What would she do if Clint left her? There had never been any well, sex, in their relationship, but more like a playful companionship with free housing. But what if he grew tired of her? Or just was called off on some mission and never came home? That was what gave her nightmares most nights, that he would be killed in some slow, intimate, disgusting way. Like Loki had threatened to cause Clint to inflict on her. Loki. That was the other thing that caused her nightmares. That clint would slip back into that trance, back to that dark place she never wanted to see him in. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear the jeep horn behind her. "NATASHA!" Clint was yelling. "Wha- What?" She stuttered yanking out her earbuds. "We have to go. Fury wants the team in France to oversee some S.H.E.I.L.D. Event and we have to hitch a ride with Banner and Rogers in Stark's jet." He spoke quickly as Nat jumped in the jeep. "But we need clothes-" she said. " I was home already. We have enough for the trip. But we're gonna have a lot of free time. What on earth are we gonna do in the city of love together?" Clint said sarcastically. He was smiling mischievously. She knew he already had some ideas. It wasn't long before the couple reached the airport. When they did, clint went to go grab the suitcases from the back-hatch. Then a sudden thought hit Natasha. "Clint!" She yelled over the sounds of the arriving jet. "Wha-" clint looked up at her and slammed his head into the overhanging back hatch. "Ow! What Nat?" "This will be kinda like our first date..." She blushed a little at the thought. "Well then, lady Natasha," he said grabbing her bag, " allow me to get this for you." She reached for his free hand and they walked down the Tarmac. At the top of the jet stairs, where no one was watching, they stole one last kiss. "Shall we see what those frenchies have in store for us?" Clint asked. "We shall." Natasha held his hand again and they boarded the jet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Banner and Steve were already on board when Clint and Natasha arrived. They sat across from each other with a little table in between them, occasionally exchanging smiles. Finally Tony showed up about 20 minutes late. Wearing a fancy grey suit and dark sunglasses, he briskly walked the stairs of the jet. "Who the - does Fury think he is? Sending us on a 'mission' my ass! We're being treated like average security guards! That is S.H.E.I.L.D. Work my friend, not avengers." He threw himself on the couch. A very pretty stewardess appeared a minute later. "Drink sir?" She asked sweetly. "I don't care, just anything with alcohol and lots of it. Anybody else?" Tony was holding his forehead from a headache. Steve just wanted water, he can't get drunk anyways, Bruce ordered some fruity thing, and Natasha had water. The flight was pleasant for the first few hours before Tony, obviously cured of his headache, had to start asking questions. "So, clint, how's the love life?" Tony asked. "Fine, yours? Or can you not keep track?" Clint didn't like talking about his relationship with Natasha. Love was for children, as they had both said before. "Really? Just good? You know Clint, you never even told us who you're officially dating. So, who is she, hmmm? A redhead bombshell?" Tony's speech was slurred, and he was probably drunk out of his mind. "Tony, shut up, you're drunk." Natasha snapped at him. She was friends with Tony, just not when he was drunk. "Oho? Do I hear the little Russian sticking up for her pretty birdie? And you say you're not in love? By god..." Tony was nudging Bruce, trying to make a stupid joke, as Bruce just sat there awkwardly. He even mouthed a "sorry" to the couple as if Tony's comments were his fault. Steve was asleep otherwise he would have said something like "now that is no way to speak to a lady". But Natasha didn't have time for the reprimands. Before she knew it, she leaped out of her seat and held a knife to Tonys throat. "Shut...up." She whispered. Tony looked shocked but at the same time amused. "Maybe when your done with that love bird you can come and play with the man of iron, hmmm?" Tony slurred at her. "You're drunk tony. Go lay down or something." She said as she sat back in her seat, putting her knife away. Within a few minutes, Tony was in a separate cabin, Steve was still sleeping, and Bruce was reading intently. "Why did you do that?" Clint whispered. "Do what?" Natasha asked, looking away from the window. "Attack Tony. He was just being stupid." Clint was playing with one of his arrows, taking quick glances at her. "I don't know I just, he was being SO stupid and has to keep asking questions and-" her speech was interrupted by a sloppy kiss from Clint. Bruce looked up at them and quickly looked back down at his book. Their relationship was their problem. It was nice to see them so happy, not at each others necks or something. "You didn't want him talking bad about your man, did you?" Clint smiled. "Pff, hardly. You can take care of yourself." She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. But she really did hate being questioned about her relationship, especially by playboy Tony Stark. They arrived in Paris at 3:40, Paris time. Fury and Thor were waiting when they arrived. Tony got off first with a nasty headache, followed by the rest of the avengers. "Team, the event is tomorrow night at 7. get settled in your rooms and prepare for tomorrow's party. Dismissed" fury walked back to his car along with Natasha and Clint. Because the pair worked for shield outside of the Avengers, they got to use the cars. "Where too?" The driver asked. "Pantalon hôtel de luxe, merci." Natasha responded. The driver pulled up to a beautiful hotel in the centre of Paris. After a quick run to the desk for keys, they were climbing the building in a beautiful elevator. The room was small and cozy with a balcony, but there was one problem. "There's only one bed?!" Natasha yelled. "Well, um, Looks like it so..." Clint wasn't sure how to approach the situation. "I'll sleep on the floor then," Natasha threw her bag in the closet. "You're not sleeping on the floor." Clint looked at her. "We are kind of dating, aren't we? Listen, if it makes you feel more comfortable, we'll put a pillow in the middle and separate the sides evenly, ok?" He held he by her crossed arms. "In the meantime, I know a great restaurant downtown where they have good champagne and even better food. What do you say?" He cocked his head to one side, pouting his lips and batting his eyes. "Ugh, fine!" She laughed. She really did want to go, but she didn't want to seem clingy or desperate. "Just let me change. I'm still wearing my jogging clothes!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ten minutes later Natasha came out of the bathroom, in a short red dress and heels. Her hair was her usual style, messy but elegant, and she had a gold bracelet and pendant on. She also had a red clutch bag. Clint was just buttoning up his white shirt, his chest still halfway exposed. He was wearing black pants and black shoes, his usual simplistic style. "You're going unarmed?" Clint was shocked that Nat would even think of it. "Yeah,right." She pulled two knifes and a handgun out of the clutch. "Oh, yeah." Clint felt kinda stupid. He shoved his n collapsible bow and quiver in his pocket. The arrows folded over but snapped into place with the touch of a button. A gift from shield after the New York Incident. "Well you look, um , stunning." Clint stuttered out. He hated giving complements, but this time he meant it, he just didn't know how to say it. "Well, you look great too. Ready to go?" Natasha smiled. " oh, erm, yes. The desk said the car was waiting. So lets go!" He replied, offering his arm to her. She gladly linked her arm in his, and they walked to the awaiting car. The restaurant was no less than clint had said. Good drinks, great food, and an amazing view. The Eiffel Tower was so close, and the sky behind it was a shade of blue she had never seen before. It was blue but it was more. Or maybe that was just because of her company that made everything feel better and whole. "Great view isn't it?" Clint said. "Yeah, what do you think?" She replied still staring at the tower. "I think you look more beautiful than any view." He purred. She looked back at him, shocked but faltered, and smiled. "Clint Barton, are you drunk?" She laughed. He was so much more clam when he was just a little intoxicated. "Maybe. But I do know one thing. For one thing, you and I are in love. Sshh, don't deny it Tasha, you loooooove me." Yup, he was drunk. "So, screw that, I wanna be dating you. For real . No more kissing cause no ones watching, no more denying it, just open. So, Natasha Romanoff," he stood and then got down on one knee, holding a rose from the table and said "will you be my for real girlfriend?" She had to laugh at him, but then replied "of course I will." When they embraced, the entire restaurant went crazy, thinking they had witnessed a marriage proposal. The staff even brought out on-the-house champagne, "for the happy couple." A little white lie never hurt, right? The day ended after some sightseeing and shopping, and they returned happily to the room. Clint was already curled up in bed when Natasha was done with her shower. She was still giddy from her romantic day on the town with him. She crawled up behind him, pulling him by the shoulders to face her. "Hey, what happened to sides?" He said half asleep. "Screw it." She pulled him into a kiss, her hands around the back of his neck, his now behind her head. His hand slipped to flow with the curves of her body, pulling them closer. Their arms were intertwined like tree roots around each others bodies. Natasha broke off first, leaving Clint with his mouth half open. "Sorry I just, I can't..." Natasha looked away. "Hey, it's okay, I'm tired anyways. Goodnight." Clint was happy to let her work her way to a more serous relationship. And he would wait, no matter how long she took. But that night they slept in each others arms, no nightmares or worries could ever hurt them there. They we safe for just a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 It was the night of the party. All the avengers were informed to dress up like they were invited to the party only to be company, not to guard the rest of the group. Clint walked back into the room just as Natasha was putting in her earrings. The full body mirror she was looking at face the door, so she didn't even look when he entered. She did smile at the way he blushed when he saw the back of he dress was not zipped, exposing her full back. "Zip me up, please?" She said sweetly. She was in a tight purple evening gown that hugged every one of her lovely curves. The pearl string necklace was highlighted by the low neckline of the dress, making her look like a goddess. He hair was pulled back to expose a small tattoo near her ear. When Clint went to zip up the dress, he kissed her on that tattoo. It was all in Russian, so he didn't know what it said. She was also wearing white elbow-length gloves that Clint didn't notice until they were wrapped around his neck. "You look marvellous." She whispered to him. He was just in a simple black suit, nothing special compared to her. "Me? No no YOU look marvellous. Gorgeous, actually. I'm sorry, I'm out of words." He was shocked by her beauty. And that she, the acclaimed Russian killer, was in a DRESS. "Let's get to that party, eh? They are expecting us." She said. Soon they were walking up the stairs to some grand city building, and entering a world of light. Everything was golden and there was music and laughter. When they came to the stairs to the ballroom, a man was waiting with a list. "Names?" He said, looking at them over his spectacles. "Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff." Clint replied. The man checked his list and , of course, they were on it. Another man near the stairs was informed, and he grabbed a microphone. "Introducing Sir Clint Barton and Lady Natasha Romanoff, esteemed guests." he read. Several of the avengers were at the bottom of the stairs turned to look. Clint bowed to Natasha, ginning widely. Natasha retuned with a curtsy and accepted Clint's outstretched hand. The descended the steps to meet their friends. As they got there they noticed Bruce handing tony a 20$ bill. "Run out of cash, Stark?" Clint asked, still grinning with Natasha on his arm. "Hardly, Bruce here just lost a bet to me." Tony tucked the money in his breast pocket. "What did you bet on?" Natasha didn't really care but there was nothing else to talk about. "Whether or not you guys were dating..." Bruce mumbled. A hot red flush coated Natasha's face. They were betting on her relationship? "Oh, and I um," Tony approached the pair "wanted to apologise for being a douche on the plane..." Tony honestly looked regretful. He lifted his eyes from his shoes to clients eyes, then Natasha's. "It's ok, tony, you were drunk." Natasha said soothingly. A song picked up and several couples stood to join the dance. "Hey, I know this, it's Russian!" Natasha turned to Clint. "Well then, may I have this dance?" He extended his hand to her. "You may." She took his hand, and they were off. Swaying and spinning with the fast paced love ballad, she felt like she was in a tornado of fabric and skin. But more controlled, more loving and careful. As the song was wrapping up, Clint dipped Natasha. His face was coming down toward hers, she grasped his face and... They were lucky the explosion didn't kill them. The entire company fell to the floor to avoid death by shrapnel. When they stood up from the explosion, the man standing with the now-terrorists was... Loki.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 He was standing above the rubble, smiling down at the frightened shield agents. Sure, maybe the avengers could take hi. Down but, now he had a new weapon to use use against them. He raised his right hand and said "last time you didn't do this for me. But now, you are all mine. Kneel!" A bright green light came from the ring, causing people to fall over each other in fear, the they froze. Natasha and Clint had ran to a spare rom nearby, to collect and prepare to take him down. When they looked back the scene was grim. Many people had been stunned by the ring, including Steve. "What the hell is that?" Clint asked while loading a gun. "Some sort of stun laser I guess." Natasha was putting together two guns at once, and preparing a plan. "I'm gonna run out and distract him, then you get him from behind." Clint and plans was never really a great idea but they had no other options. Clint walked out from behind where Loki was standing. "Now, I come to you today for one reason: to ensure the avengers " Loki said with distaste "will even fall to me if they need to. So, show me and you may all go free-" suddenly Clint lunged at Loki. They wrestled and cursed at each other, Clint ended up shooting Loki in the foot. He yelled in pain, picked up Clint by they shoulders and threw him to his cronies. They stopped his squirming, and held him to face Loki. "So, Clint Barton, the hero of the evening. Ladies and gentlemen, applauded this man! Oh, that's right, they can't. Look even your avengers friends are my little rag dolls! How about you join them?" Loki held the ring two Inches away away from clint's face. "Smile darling it will wear off," Loki chuckled "eventually." There was a bright green flash and Clint felt his entire body turn to stone. His eyesight was quickly fading, but the last thing he saw was loki saying "it seems we are missing an avenger. Where is she-" his gaze fell upon the store room door, and he smiled to himself. The everything went dark. Natasha POV When the ring stunned Clint, she knew to look away, but then the sickeningly green light flooded the entire room, she slouched to the floor, knowing that Clint was done for. She didn't hear loki talking, or them entering, but she soon felt the needle entering her arm. She pulled back in fear, not expecting this. It was a large fat man with the syringe, and she felt herself relax, not asleep, still aware, she just couldn't do anything about it. Loki bent down in front of her. "There's our little princess. I felt like the ring would be a little rude, so I think we can have some fun instead. Come on, I'll carry you." His smile made her stomach flip. He picked her up, walking across the ballroom, over the bodies. She made eye contact with Bruce, who could only look back. "I'd ask you to dance if you were in better condition." Loki said on their way up the stairs. They exited the ballroom to an awaiting car. It was more like an armoured vehicle, with enough room for Loki, her, and the man who put the syringe in her arm. The others had another ride coming. Loki was holding his spectre and looking at her. "I..hate...you." It took a lot to move her jaw, but Natasha had enough hate in her system to muster through the pain. " Well, maybe this will help." Loki extended his sceptre, flickering with blue magic. "No" Natasha's head was screaming "no, I will not be a slave for this man-" the sceptre made contact with her chest and everything was dark and sweet. Clint POV Clint awoke on a bench in the ballroom. Confusion overtook him, then remembered all the events of the evening. He sprung up to help, and he caught a sympathetic look from Bruce. "What do we need?" Clint was ready to help "and where is Natasha?" "Um, we'll, why don't you sit down,Clint." Bruce said sheepishly. He really didn't want to be the one to tell him about Natasha. But, since everyone else was busy, and he was just nursing his head with an ice pack from falling, it looked like the burden fell on him. "Why? What's going on? I'm fine, I just hit the floor kinda hard when they dropped me-" "Natasha's gone, Clint." Bruce's words took Clint off guard. "What? Like, she went back to the hotel?" Clint wouldn't believe she was gone gone. "Loki took her after he knocked you out." Bruce stood "I'm so sorry,Clint." This was not true. It could not be true, no, a world-class assassin taken so easily. "We're going back to head back to HQ and then figure out what to do." Bruce said. "The plane leaves in an hour. Go pack." Clint was still in shock. "GO, CLINT!" Bruce screamed. Clint took off running for a taxi, thinking of nothing and everything at the same time. Bruce didn't mean to be rude, but Clint needed something to get him going. Hopefully he helped, at least to get him going. When Clint arrived back in the room, there was not much to pack. He threw his clothes into his bag, grabbed nat's bag, and slung them over his shoulder. But it was the sight of Natasha's red dress that made him stop. Was it just last night they were kissing? Just yesterday he to,d her he loved he? Just hours ago they were dancing? It felt like an eternity. Rage was all he could feel now, pure rage at Loki. He was going to get her back if he had to die 1,000 times to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Natasha POV They stood in a pure black room. A void, she thought , within Asgard. She had been redressed by faceless maids in Asgaurdian attire. A long gold dress, gaudy bobbins, and a gold circlet around her forehead. She would have been stunning if she wasn't here for Loki. She was walking and didn't know where. Soon she was standing in front of a magnificent throne, and a seated Loki. His eyes widened at the sight of her. He always knew she was pretty, for a Midgardian, but now her beauty could rival that of queens in his realm. He stood, now in his golden horns and cape, and descended the stairs to her. Even as he stood in front of her, she continued to stare at the throne, completely aware of where he was. "Well, my dear, don't you look grand." He smiled, walking around her. " you would have made for a marvellous queen." His mouth was an inch away from her ear, breathing in the scent of French perfume. His hands were on her shoulders, holding her body against his. Se was terrified and angry and yet enjoying this. He whispered "you will love me." And like that the magic from the sceptre was back, consuming her, giving her feelings that were not hers. She had to love him, and her brain told her she didn't mind. She could move on her own now, so she turned to face him, beaming. "My queen." Loki smiled. This was never part of the plan, by he was enjoying it. But deep down inside Natasha still knew it was wrong. Clint's POV The plane was packed with all the avengers (except Natasha, obviously.) and several shield agents. The television had live video streaming of the cleanup, ambassadors, and the counsel was questioning Fury. It was a flying rush of paper and notes and yells and chaos. "Director Fury we refuse to send an agent to receive someone with the history that Ms. Romanoff has-" "Counsel-man Harris, my team needs her and you are obliged to-" "We are not obliged to do anything, director Fury. We are not risking the life of an agent for some foolish mission-" "WE ARE NOT LEAVING NATASHA!" Clint screamed at the counsel. "Clint please-" fury turned to him. "No! You idiots don't understand. She will be killed. And that blood will be on you hands counsel members. I... I won't leave her to die." He finished. "And who do you suppose will travel thru an unstable wormhole into an unknown realm for a chance to save her?" Wait... Wormhole? Thor must have been reading his thoughts because a moment later he said "the only was to get to the Void of Asgard is thru a wormhole created by this amulet." Thor held up an amulet around his wrist. It was a simple black rock, resembling the place it would take you to. "How do you know he's there?"Clint didn't believe him. " I was able to follow their truck after I shook off the effects of the ring. They went to the edge of the city and Loki and Lady Natasha were transported to Asgard. But it was not a normal beam, like when I travel home. It was darker, colder, a transport to the void." He handed Clint the amulet. "And you will have to go there as well, Clint." Clint turned to face the screen and looked each counsel member in the eye. "I'm going, and I will bring her back." Clint was ready. More than ready, it was as if he was already gone. "Very well." With a click the counsel was gone. He turned to face Thor. "How do I work this?" Clint was ready to go. " oh nonono, Clint! You must wait for us to land! If you beam up now you will blow a hole in this aircraft and surely kill us all." Thor looked regretful, as he could sense how much Clint needed Natasha back. "So, we wait." Clint sat back down. He had to wait for this stupid contraption to land before he could save her. So he sat I his seat, allowing the chaos to continue around him, and closed his eyes. She'll be fine, he thought. She had to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Natasha's POV

The garden was the strangest thing she had ever seen. It was marvellous, with thousands of flowers, fountains, and statues. But the sky was pure black. There was no sun, yet everything was illuminated. She sat there for hours, as Loki had instructed her. She had this far off voice in her head, her sane mind screaming at her. Stand! Get out! Fight him! But there was nothing she could do. It was like her body was no longer hers and it wasn't. It now belonged solely to Loki. She hated being his puppet. But her face and body said she loved him. This is what Clint felt like all those months ago. Oh, Clint. She had no idea how long she had been since she had seen him last. Hours, days, years? There was no way to measure time and she wasn't in control of her body, so she couldn't ask. So she sat, staring at the flowers. Loki appeared later, smiling. He picked a lime green rose and handed it to her. "For my new queen." He kissed her cheek. She shuddered and closed her eyes. Soon someone will come to save, soon. Loki looked at her, stunned. "Oh really?" He said. Shit. He could read thoughts. When did he learn this? "It's a spell, my dear. So you think the bird man will come to save you? Well, if he does, we're going to have quite the surprise for him. A little... Show." He whispered his terrible plan to her, what she must do, say, think. And she had to do it. He'll come soon. Soon.

Clint POV

The couldn't have landed sooner. The moment the plane touched ground, Clint was standing near the exit, holding the amulet. The doors opened a d Clint was on the Tarmac, ready to go. "Now, so as I do." Thor was instructing him, holding a rock to show Clint what to do. "Spread feet, hold the amulet, look up, close your eyes, press the centre and quickly crouch, got it?" Thor spoke quickly, "Repeat it step by step." Clint didn't have time to mess up. A circle of agents and friends were now around them. The other avengers were in a group, looking at him. Tony nodded at Clint. "Go get her, birdie." Was all Tony said. "Legs apart, hold the amulet." Clint spread his legs slightly, holding the amulet in his left hand. "Look up, close your eyes because the beam will blind you on the inside." Clint complied. "When you press the center, crouch into fettle position, or it will rip you apart." Thor looked distressed. He cast one more look around the circle. Then he closed his eyes and looked up once more, pressed the button, and crouched. The wind was swirling in every direction around him. He could see bright colours thru his eyelids, then darkness. He had arrived in the void.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(No more POv because they're together) Clint stood and looked around, though there wasn't much to see. They void defenatly stood up to its name. Everything was dark and there was no light. Yet there must have been because he watched Loki come out of the shadows a moment later.

"So you did come." He smiled, hovering at the edge of the light.

"Where is she?" Clint hated this man more than anything he has ever hated.

"Oh, she just, around. Maybe in the garden. You know she loves it here. Never complains, always happy. And she loves me." Loki was smiling so widely Clint was hoping his face would rip.

"I'm taking her home! Give her up Loki." Clint stared into his eyes, not sure if he was lying.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Loki cocked his head, eyes burning with false interest. "Natasha, my queen. Come here." Loki's plan was in her head, her body moving with it. When she stepped into the light, her heart ached. Clint, he did come to save her.

But what Clint saw was not her love for him, but for Loki. She smiled, almost cruelly, and kissed Loki. Deep, passionately. He held her around the waist, and she leaned her head against his chest.

"You know Clint, this ones a real tiger..." He looked Clint right in the eyes "in bed."

Fury engulfed Clint's entire body, telling him to kill Loki. But was he lying? Did Natasha love him? For the way she was acting, the answer should have been yes. There he noticed her eyes. That strange blue and black mixture that told him she was his brain slave. Loki stood behind Natasha, holding her by the shoulders, facing Clint.

"Go home, Clinton. She's gone, and so are you. In her mind anyways." A single tear fell from Natasha's eye.

She was still in there.

Clint approached Natasha, looking like he was going to say goodbye one last time. He stroked her cheek. Then suddenly he punched Loki. Natasha fell out of the way and crawled over to the edge of the light. The brawl began. Loki took several good hit before he hit Clint square in the jaw. They wrestled and spat, cursing in their native tongues. Clint took an arrow and slammed it into Loki's cape, then another on the opposite shoulder, strait into the floor. Loki howled in pain, freezing.

"Give me the ring!" Clint was on top of Loki. His hands shook as he handed the ring over.

"Now fix Natasha!" Loki looked over at her, saddened. "You are free, my queen." She felt dazed and fell over on the floor. But before Clint could hel her, he turned to Loki.

"Get out." Clint hissed at him.

"You can't always be there to protect her, Clint." And with that he dissolved.

" Natasha!" Clint ran to her, cradling her in his arms. She began weeping.

"How long have I been gone, Clint? What's going on?" She was shaking, looking frantically around. She remember being with Loki here, every wretched second, but it felt like a dream.

"You were barely gone a day, but it felt like 100 years." He held her tightly. "You wanna go home?" She looked back at him.

"Yes." She said.

"Close your eyes and look up."he instructed. With a press of the button, they were back on the Tarmac.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 There was much celebration on the blacktop when Clint appeared less than an hour later. He was still clinging to Natasha when the medics arrived to check up on Nat. She was fine, other than some scrapes from the attack, and severely traumatized. The drive home in the jeep was long and quiet. When they pulled into the driveway of Clint's house, he was the first to speak. "Nat? You ok? You know what, that was a stupid question. You're not. Do you want to um, talk about it or some-" he was cut off by her lips on his. "I thought you would never come to get me." She had tears down her face. " I thought I was lost forever." This was the type of pain that she couldn't stick a bandaid on and say 'it'll be better in the morning'. "What happened Nat? Tell me, please." Clint was almost crying, seeing her in such pain. "I saw you fall and... I was so distracted that he drugged me and just...left. Took me to that void thing and I was like a puppet. I was ... So alone." She couldn't look at him. "Did he... Like he said about... Bed?" Clint was nervous to ask this question. "No, that was the only thing I was glad about, was he had promised me he wouldn't." She looked at him with a look of fear. "Clint, I think he actually loved me." "No, no he didn't, he wanted to use you as a puppet, not a human. He didn't love you." He held her closer. He. Didn't. Love. Her. Inside the house, Nat went to take a shower. Clint could hear the water from the kitchen where he was sitting. Clint stood, shirt half undone, and walked into the bathroom. Nat had a towel around her waist and her hair, facing away from him. "Come to collect your prize for saving me, my knight?" She hardly turned her face when she spoke. He walked to her, holding her by the waist. "Yes,if that's fine with her majesty." He kissed her softly on the neck. "Of course, for you." He kissed her harder, hands drifting to her chest. Son they were sprawled on the bed, in a strange and passionate dance, both struggling for dominance. Soft touches became scratches, whispers became screams and all was passionate and lovely. Natasha's head was spinning with glee and joy as Clint was the best partner she had had. The night concluded with them entangled in each others arms, still nude, kissing softly until, they fell asleep. And all was well in the Barton household.


	10. Epilogue

It was a beautiful summer day when Clint and Natasha were married. The company included all of the avengers, many shield agents, Nick, and a few close few close friends. Clint was in an all black suit, Natasha in a simple white dress. The outdoor setting was a perfect backdrop to her beauty. Natasha's vows were short and simple. Clint's however were a little shaky from his nerves, but everyone had a good laugh when he tried to deliver some in Russian. He wasn't very good at it. Everything was simple and beautiful and clean. Everyone gave a toast to the happy couple, even Nick Fury himself. Within a year, they had a beautiful son named Phillip Dmitry Barton, with a girl on the way when he was 3. Though Natasha still had occasional nightmares, she started to forget Loki. And for now everything was good.


End file.
